1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of communication between a base station and a plurality of mobile unit communication apparatus, a base station, and a mobile unit communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of communication between a base station and a plurality of mobile unit communication apparatus through the CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) and the TDD (Time Division Duplex) and a base station and a mobile unit communication apparatus employing this method are known. Generally, in the TDD method, it is easy to provide the transmission diversity to a base station. In the spatial-diversity-transmission, a base station having a plurality of antennas transmits data to a mobile unit communication apparatus with one of the antennas showing a better transmission condition to reduce the phasing in the mobile unit communication apparatus.
A method of reducing the affection by the phasing in the direct spectrum spreading CDMA method is disclosed by Akihiro Higashi, Tsutomu Taguchi, and Koji Ohno, "Performance of Coherent RAKE Detection using Interpolation on DS/CDMA on TECHNICAL REPORT OF IEICE A.P94-74, RCS94-98 (1994-10), at pages 57-62 published by THE INSTITUTE OF ELECTRONICS, INFORMATION AND COMMUNICATION ENGINEERS.